1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to conduit, piping or raceway systems, and is particularly concerned with a conduit system which includes combined connector and mounting devices which connect successive segments or lengths of conduit and also attach the connected conduit segments to a mounting surface in a secure manner to restrict access to the interior of the assembled conduit system.
2. Related Art
One well known method of attaching conduit, electrical metal tubing (EMT) and other forms of piping onto a wall of varying construction is a simple pipe bracket. The bracket is a simple strap that forms a half circle (or full circle) around the conduit. Bolts, screws, lags, or other fastening hardware are inserted into the wall through the strap. In all the known prior art, the attachment hardware is exposed and can be removed without interfering with the piping system.
The attachment for mounting or attaching conduit or other piping systems to a wall or other support surface is normally completely separate from the connectors between adjacent lengths of piping or conduit. With individuals who are schooled in the art, the commonly accepted method for joining pieces of conduit, EMT, and other forms of piping to additional pieces of piping, for the purpose of constructing a piping system throughout, around, under, or over a building or structure, is to use common compression fittings. These fittings are available at multiple hardware, electrical and hardware stores.